particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Centre Democrats
Is an Alorian centre-right political party. Political views History Foundation & First Years in Parliament Presidency, Plurality in Parliament & The New Constitution In February 2695, the CDP decided to replace Harding, as the polls were looking very bad for the CDP for the upcoming elections in August. He was replaced by Charles Renaldi, a war hero, former socialist and later a prominent member of the Nationalist Party. Renaldi was very charismatic, and despites his age (he was already 77), he becae very popular. His campaign was based on a program with both left and right influences, and a promise for large devolution, constitutional changes and more international alliances on the Artanian continent. His style of populism and his approch to the Alorian people was marked as a new era in Alorian politics. With an overwelming victory in August 2695 the Centre Democratic Party became the largest party in parliament: they won 31% of the votes, wich led to 237 seats in Parliament. In the provincial elections they won complete majority in Ultran, with 57% of the votes in the Ultranian parliament. Renaldi won the presidential elections with allmost 65% of the votes n the second round, one of the greatest presidential elecion victories in Alorian history. Soon after this, he formed a centrist government with both the conservatives and the socialist parties in it. His most glorious achievement during his first term was the installment of a new constitution. By the new amendments, Presidential power was heavily increased and Aloria was turned into a more federalist state, decreasing the influence of the national government. The amendments passed parliament, with support of the Industrialists and the Conservative Union in April 2698. The New Constitution was installed on the first of January 2699. While the new constitutional changes had support from the conservatives, the socialists were absolutely against the new constitution. During the last months of Renaldi's first term, the SA heated up parliamentary speeches by calling the Centre Democrats anti-democratic and racists (for wanting to devolve civil rights laws). Renaldi was re-elected in August 2699, with 69% of the votes, defeating socialist opponent Contadino in the second round. After his re-election, Renaldi dropped the socialists out of the government and continued his centrist cabinet with the conservatives. In 2703 he was re-elected for a third term, but he announced he wouldn't ru for a fourth term in 2707. In 2706, he also stepped down as leader of the Centre Democrats. Instead, he named Sildarian Minister-President Richard Johnson as his succesor as leader of the CDP. Johnson & The Economic Debacle Renaldi adopted far-reaching market-based policies, dismantling protectionist barriers and business regulations, while accelerating privatizations. These reforms contributed to significant increases in investment and growth with stable prices through most of the late 2690s and 2700s. The sense of stability and well being which had prevailed during the 2690s and 2700s eroded quickly, when in 2710 Aloria's Gross domestic product dropped 4% and the country officially entered a recession. With the 2711 elections, the Alorian electorate turned back to the leftists and removed the centre-right Congressional majority. A new Progressive Coalition took control of the Congress. Martin Grant was elected out of office. While the left, a 4th Progressive Coalition of Socialists, Populists, and Liberals, gained the majority of the Congress and thus claimed a mandate from the people, the extent of the mandate was limited as former Minister of Sildar Richard Johnson, a Centre Democrat not on the left, was elected President. Thus, Congress and the Presidency were in opposition to one another, and were unable to agree on a cabinet while having differing views on how to deal with the recession. After Johnson's second term started in 2715, he faced a country where unemployment had risen to a critical point, and the undesirable effects of the fixed exchange rate were showing forcefully. Johnson had been reluctant to act, though the Progressive Congress was not; they demanded that his cabinet implement far reaching policies. Johnson did eventually implement both economic stimuli and industry bailouts; the effect of these was measured. In 2719 (after a short, what at least seemed like a rebound), things get even worse. A decline in world prices for farm products, and the global economic slowdown of recent months, caused a huge decline of Aloria's export. Meanwhile, the inflation has risen. As a result of the falling prices of wheat and beef, as well as the high debts of the banks and other large companies, coupled with falling currency valuation, the stock exchanges dropped dramatically. In May 2719 the federal stock exchanges dropped to the lowest point in history. Many investors worried over their stock investments. People fearing the worst began to withdraw large sums of money from their bank accounts, turning aloriks into foreign currencies and sending them abroad, causing a run on the banks. As a result, many Alorian companies went bankrupt, and thousands lost their jobs. End of the Conservative Coalition The Miller Leadership Renewal and Reorganisation The Reagan Years Party Cabinet Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:International Centrist Alliance member parties